Stars
by Anime-Cutie25
Summary: Wow! I could hardly breath as his strong arms wrapped around my petite waist. My first story please review and no flames please leave suggestions as well. Peace out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata sighed. Her day was going horrible. In the morning she had PE with the worst teacher ever, Gai-Sensei. She was made to run 50 laps around the school and what makes it worse is that she had started. Why does life hate me so? She thought. BRIIING! The bell rang and students started pouring in like water from a waterfall. "HEY HINATA!" Hinata blushed at the blonde, she had a humongous crush on him which made a certain Uchiha pissed off. "Hey Naruto," she spoke still blushing ",Hey Sasuke" the said cool boy grunted.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl with bubble gum pink hair squealed making Sasuke cringe "I told you not to talk to any other girl other than me!" Sakura was dressed in a stripy mini skirt and a VERY see-through blouse. "I think grunting in response isn't exactly a response Sakura."

Hinata's POV

I looked behind me and saw Tenten glaring at Sakura, she was the bestest friend ever in our mini club (which consists of Me, Tenten and Temari we call ourselves THT awesome right) "Did you hear something; I think I just heard a dumb dog." Sakura's squeaky high pitched voice made Tenten snarl in anger. I sighed and went back to drawing my detailed sketch of a Woodpecker in a tree.

"Watcha doing Hyuuga?" I looked up annoyed at Sasuke for calling me by my last name. He smirked. "I hate it when you call me that Uchiha." He hated it when he was called by his second name. Sulking, he slumped back into his chair

* * *

Sakura POV

This sucks big time! MY Sasuke-kun is always doing stuff without my permission. It's bad enough he has thousands of fan girls but now he just talks to random girls. Oh that Hinata girl is SOOO going to pay AND Tenten UGHH! I HATE BOTH OF THEM!!!

Hinata POV

Tenten nudged me under the table and passed me a note it said: _Did you just feel your ears burning, I think someone's talking about us – Ten-Chan._

Weird because I did just feel my ears burning but I thought it was just because I was looking at Naruto-Kun. Heh heh…

Sasuke POV

I hate him. First he claims to everyone to be my best-friend. Then he starts liking every girl I'm meant to like, including Hinata…I didn't mean to say that but now that you know I do like her but SHE wastes her time with that dumb, hyperactive idiotic dobe. And it doesn't end there every time he sees me he smiles evilly and turns to talk to Hinata. But he's so STUPID he doesn't even notice that she's falling for him. I'll make sure she notices just how AWFUL _it _is. (It being Naruto McDobeface)

* * *

Well how did you like my very first story? Please leave suggestions and review my story don't be too mean to me it's only my first story.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura POV

'Are you sure this is going to work?' I frowned at my best friend/enemy questioning me after all we were co-captains in the Prince Sasuke Fan Club (or the PSFC for short) 'Of course it's gonna work you blonde bimbo. What I had planned was that we stalk Hinata, see if she's got ANY connection with Sasuke-kun, have some lunch-non carbs duh!-, and stalk Tenten.

OBSERVATIONS:

Hinata turned a corner while walking to school and glances at Sasuke in his convertibleIn English Hinata drops her pencil "accidentally" and looks into Sasuke's eyes for 2.35 seconds.In PE Hinata faints and is carried bridal style by Sasuke into the Medical Room.Sakura Uchiha Sakura Uchiha Sakura Uchiha Sakura Uchiha

Whoops I got a little bit carried away with that heh heh... Any way from the data me and the rest of the PSFC we have concluded that Hinata is guilty with seeing way too much of MY Prince Sasuke. I have something really interesting planned for that peasant Hinata BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Hinata POV

My day has been pretty weird so far. I felt as if someone had been following me around school. And unfortunately in PE I fainted and found out I'd been carried by the one and only_ jerk _Sasuke Uchiha. Now I have to constantly watch my back for green eyed fan girls!*sigh* Well at least it wasn't that bad.

I spoke too soon. As I walked out of school I noticed two people sparring. She knew it was really rude to watch people sparring but this time one thing drew her in.

_'HINATA IS MINE' _

I quickened my pace as I proceeded into the abandoned park. In the park were two people fighting and I was not expecting this but fighting in the park was.

Kiba and Shino

Kiba POV

I was staring at her, again. Her long indigo air, perfect ivory skin the only difference in her facial features was because she had fallen asleep during English. My life was horrible and each time I felt like killing myself she was always there to comfort me.

I only found out from my sister that I liked her.

FLASHBACK

Kiba walked into his sister's room without knocking which earned him a great whack on the head. "OW!! What was that for?" Kiba exclaimed rubbing his head he continued "Anyway, theres this girl and I really like her but she likes some other guy and he's only using her for a bet from his friend but he doesn't know that she's actually falling for him," Kiba paused for breath "WHAT SHOULD I DO???" Kiba's sister eyed him carefully and finally said "Leave her alone" taking in Kiba's shocked face she elaborated "Because all she see's you as right now is a best friend and you need to be there for her not giving her any more stress by confessing to her..." she paused leaving him on the edge of his (imaginary) seat. But all she did next was kick him out of his room telling him to come tell her if there is any progress.

END FLASHBACK

But of course there had been no progress. And just as my day was going good Shino sent me a text - U wil nvr get her she is mine- Shino. I sat down and pondered over his text. Was the girls Hinata. If Hinata was the girl why is he saying I'll never get her? Oh My God

Shino POV

My day started out fine until I found out that Kiba liked Hinata. Ok so what if hes my best friend, it doesn't mean he can just say oh you cant have her so I sent him a warning text- U wil nvr get her she is mine- Shino. Now we're fighting in the park for the love of MY life NOT his.

Hinata POV

I'm still shocked. My feet wouldn't shift from the ground at first but I finally got them to run. I don't know where I'm running to or where I'm going to end up.

THUMP

Oops! I just knocked someone over. "Sorry I-"my apology stopped abruptly as I narrowed my gaze at two coal black orbs. Now what would you do if you had just knocked over The Sasuke Uchiha. Well my first instinct was to run. I tried standing up but.... I couldn't. I dared look down and received a pair of eyes looking intently at what seemed like me.

WOOO I will update soon as soon as I think of some something to write :3.


End file.
